rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Fusions (Pantheon)
And This is a list of known Fusion Elements in the world of Pantheon, a world created by User:Glitchee123z. 2 Element Combos *Fire + Earth = Lava/Magma *Air + Poison = Gas *Air + Sound = Airwaves *Water + Plant = Flower *Water + Plant = Resin *Energy + Poison = Radiation *Lightning + Sound = Thunder *Earth + Water = Mud *Fire + Water = Steam *Fire + Water = Acid *Fire + Ice = Frostfire *Fire + Ice = Hot Ice *Fire + Poison = Poisonfire *Earth + Air = Sand *Earth + Air = Dust *Fire + Lightning = Plasma *Energy + Poison = Radiation *Metal + Poison = Mercury *Plant + Fire = Ash *Lightning + Magnetism = Electromagnetism *Darkness + Light = Twilight *Fire + Light = Sun/Solar *Ice + Light = Moon/Lunar *Water + Darkness = Abyss *Fire + Darkness = Hellfire *Fire + Air = Smoke *Fire + Air = Hot Air *Ice + Air = Snow *Ice + Air = Cold Air *Particle + Death = Destruction *Lightning + Energy = Superbolt *Poison + Plant = Toxin *Sound + Earth = Vibration *Water + Air = Vapor *Water + Air = Bubble/Foam *Water + Ice = Arctic *Light + Mind = Illusion *Plant + Earth = Forest *Mind + Disease = Madness *Life + Water = Blood *Air + Void = Vacuum *Sound + Void = Silence *Life + Death = Mortality *Reality + Void = Fantasy *Air + Light = Heaven/Aether *Gravity + Space-Time = Distortion *Magnetism + Gravity = Electro-Graviton *Earth + Lightning = Geo-Electricity *Technology + Disease = Technovirus *Technology + Particle = Nanite *Technology + Energy = Data 3 Element Combos *Water + Air + Metal = Rust *Air + Lightning + Water = Storm *Air + Lightning + Earth = Dust Storm *Ice + Light + Air = Aurora *Moon + Darkness = Night *Sand + Fire = Glass *Poison + Air + Water = Pollution *Light + Water + Air = Rainbow *Ice + Air + Water = Winter Storm *Plant + Earth + Water = Swamp *Gas + Fire = Explosion *Snow + Water = Sleet *Light + Plasma = Star/Stellar *Vapor + Ice = Freezing Fog *Fire + Air + Lightning = Firestorm *Energy + Fire + Ice = Thermal *Acid + Ice = Cryogenic *Light + Fire + Energy = Laser *Void + Death + Darkness = Eternal Oblivion *Life + Air + Energy = Spirit *Destruction + Void = Dissolution *Hot Air + Water = Scald 4 Element Combos * Mind + Night = Sleep * Sun + Moon = Eclipse * Spirit + Death = Ghost 5 Element Combos * Sun + Sand = Desert * Sleep + Darkness = Nightmare * Radiation + Explosion = Nuke 6 Element Combos * Lava + Ash + Poison = Volcano * Star + Explosion = Supernova Fusible Elements # Fire # Ice # Earth # Water # Plant/Wood # Fungus # Poison # Disease # Air/Wind # Lightning # Magnetism # Weather # Metal # Sound # Light # Darkness # Mind # Energy # Life # Death # Corruption # Void # Reality/Existence # Space- Time # Cosmic # Gravity # Electromagnetism # Particle # Technology this a test: Category:Glitchee123z Category:Ace642 Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Pantheon Terminology